This invention relates to an improved machine for painting markings on a series of articles to code them for easy visual identification of articles having different sizes or other characteristics.
In copending application Ser. No. 760,965 filed Jan. 21, 1977, there has been disclosed a color coding system for watch spring bars of the type utilized in attaching a strap to a wrist watch. In the arrangement of that prior application, different numbers of painted stripes, of different colors, are employed to identify watch spring bars of different sizes and types. The stripes are formed on the elongated bodies of the spring bar units, which bodies carry spring pressed pins projecting from the opposite ends of the bodies for attachment to the watch case.